


Thunder

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alex and Zeb are dads, Best dads, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by The Sound of Music, Lasat OC's - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Orrelios Clan, Post-Canon, lasat children, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: When Alex heard the first thunder of the night, he knew that there was bound to be kits ending up in his and Zeb’s bed for the night. What he didn’t expect was all of them.Slowly, their children started filtering into their room, and slowly, they started waking Zeb up with their clamoring.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Orrelios Clan [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics with All the kids, so there's a lot going on. It was also based off That One thunderstorm scene in Sound of Music. It was actually really fun working out these characters, so I hope you enjoy!

When Alex heard the first thunder of the night, he knew that there was bound to be kits ending up in his and Zeb’s bed for the night. What he didn’t expect was all of them. 

Slowly, their children started filtering into their room, and slowly, they started waking Zeb up with their clamoring. 

First Tamak, tugging on a blubbering mess that was Panlik. They were the youngest two, and he was surprised that they hadn’t come at the first crack of lighting outside their window. 

“Papa,” Alex heard, from Tamak. The little three year old half-human kit just started speaking full words, though the little lavender kit next to him only whimpered, still crying from the scare. 

Alex sat up, and saw his children in the doorway. At the next thunder, the children jumped and scrambled to the bedside. 

“Papa, up.” Tamak said, with tears in his blue eyes as well as renewed ones in Panlik’s green eyes. Alex complied with his son’s command, though he picked up Panlik first, and set in him the crook of Zeb’s arm where he once resided. 

He then picked up Tamak, shushing the small boy, and assuring that Papa didn’t forget about him.

“Ugh, Alex, what are ya doin?” Zeb asked, still with sleep in his voice. He sat up, not realizing that there were two kits in bed with them. He looked down at the almost-shivering kits that rolled next to his hips as he moved the mattress. 

“Baba, tunder scare.” Zeb realized with the broken sentence of Tamak, that two of his children were in his bed. Zeb looked at Alex, who pulled Tamak into his own lap to quell the tears. Brown eyes met green, and Zeb let out a deep sigh while gathering little Panlik in his arms. 

Zeb laid back down, starting to purr to calm down the hiccups that started to plague the two children. Alex settled his back against the wall their bed was against, seeing the cracks of light that filtered through the window. 

“Papa,” Alex looked down to see light blue eyes, streaming with fresh tears. “Tunder.” He couldn’t bring himself to correct his little boy, though he brought him closer, and kissed the top of his head. He could hear the little purrs of Panlik, trying to match Zeb. 

After some comforting, Alex could hear the even breathing of three sleeping beings. Even with his eyes drooping, he knew that he should stay awake. He had a feeling that there would be more interruptions in the night. 

There were always lulls during thunderstorms on Lira-San, Alex knew. The second wave of the night, woke up the toddlers in bed, and the lighting crack exposed two more kits in the doorway. 

Alex craned his head to see two sets of ears, red ones at the dark blue shoulder of the elder. He lifted one hand (the one that wasn’t around Tamak’s back, keeping him against his chest) and beckoned them to the bed. 

“Papa, Juhta got scared.” Roti said, wiping tears away from her green eyes. Juhta tried her best to get on the bed herself, shaking her head. 

“I am not,” Juhta defended herself, once she got onto the bed, “Roti got scared. I just came in with her.” She wiggled herself in between the pillows that previously got disturbed when Tamak and Panlik joined. 

“Hmm, you both accompanied each other because you’re both scared?” Alex asked, scooting closer to Zeb to give Roti some space. Zeb grumbled again, cracking one of his eyes open. Roti cocked her head in thought before she crawled onto the bed herself. 

Juhta looked at her Baba, with big yellow eyes, and meant to give him an apologetic smile (as well as a five year old could) for waking him up, though when there was another booming of thunder she buried her head into one of the pillows she was situated between. 

Roti rolled her eyes at her sister, though scooted closer to Alex when the lighting cracked and lit up the room. Eventually, as the little ones calmed down again, there was a lull in the room and in the storm. 

Alex knew that this would cause the loudest, and probably closest cracks of lighting. The light and sound would also bring the last of their children to the doorframe, seeking comfort. 

He was still awake, though Alex was slowly drifting off with the larger lasat kits on either side of him. He fought to stay awake, though he wouldn’t move for that would cause outcry on the cramped bed. 

He was almost asleep due to all the purring bodies around him, until he picked up not-so-quiet whispering. 

“What if we wake them?” 

“The others are in there too, Pa and Baba probably already woke.”

“Then why are we here?” 

“You’re scared Dorem, aren’t ya?” 

“No!” The boy’s voice got louder as the storm did, and a crack of lighting caused a yelp from both of them.

Alex winced slightly, as the lighting seemed very close now. He craned his head over Tamak’s head and past Roti’s, to see the brown and purple ears of his eldest children. 

“Tayin, Dorem, why don’t you come in here.” Alex called out, trying to keep his voice down so that he wouldn’t wake anyone else. 

“Papa, I wasn’t scared.” Dorem said as he padded to the side of the bed, looking over who else was in the bed. 

“I told you the rest of them were here.” Tayin said, matter of factly. She clambered onto the bed, giving Roti a shove, effectively waking her sister. 

“What was that for?” Roti asked, as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Tayin glared at Roti, as Dorem climbed onto the bed and made his way to Zeb’s side of the bed, obviously showing favorites, and effectively waking up Zeb. 

“That’s it!” Zeb roared and sat up, not looking as mad as he would have if he hadn’t been holding Panlik against his chest. “Since you’re all here, apparently you don’t want us to sleep!” He looked around the bed at the kits, who all shrunk down at the yelling. 

“Zeb, love. They got scared, where else were they supposed to go? Stay in their rooms?” Alex shuffled, trying to be eye level with his mate. Zeb huffed a defeated sigh, and slouched to surrender his face to Panlik, who ran his little paws through his father's beard. 

Zeb lifted his head (and Panlik, because who would take away one’s beard from a toddler) and looked at Tayin with raised eyebrows and sleep still in his eyes. 

“So, y’got scared too, eh?” Zeb asked, before yawning, causing a chain reaction through all the sleep-deprived kits.

“I wasn't,” Tayin said, getting caught in the yawning chain. “Dorem was though, so I came with him.” 

Dorem shook his head, and flattened his ears. “I wasn’t scared! I just, wanted to, make sure  _ you _ weren’t.” He looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with his parents. 

Alex chuckled, and leaned over Tamak and Juhta to ruffle his eldest son’s thick head fur. “It seems that the two of us are the only ones who aren’t scared in the house.” 

Juhta giggled at her brother, instigating her brother. Dorem snarled at her, with his missing teeth and cuffed her ear with a paw, earning a yelp from her. 

“Hey, hey, none of that.” Zeb said, grabbing Dorem’s wrist with a free hand. Zeb gave his son a firm look (Alex could remember seeing that sort of face used around Ezra, as long ago as that was). Dorem tugged his hand away, while sticking his tongue out at his father. 

Zeb playfully growled, and gently pushed his smallest son onto his shoulders. "Oh, ya shouldn't have done that!" Zeb yelled, as he pushed down Dorem to start tickling him. 

The boy’s shrieking began, as did the rest of the kits as they scrambled to hide behind their Papa, pushing Alex and finding refuge behind him. Multiple, large ears poked out from Alex’s shoulders. 

Alex scoffed, and looked over his shoulders to look at the snickering children. 

“After you all join us, you’ll run at the sight of tickles?” 


End file.
